Evaughn
allies' skills / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance |procs = 4 |skill 3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill 3 lv1 = Beginnings ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +100% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-01-28 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆100-Ton Hammer |skill g lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |procs g = 4 |skill g2 = ☆100-Ton Hammer |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +150% |procs g2 = -1 |skill g3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill g3 lv1 = Beginnings ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +100% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-01-28 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★100-Ton Hammer |skill x lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★100-Ton Hammer |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +200% |procs x2 = -1 |skill x3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill x3 lv1 = Beginnings ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +100% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-01-28 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 101 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This warrior wields her hammer with ease but is self-conscious about her strength. |friendship = This hammer's so heavy! It's too heavy! ...Sorry, just kidding. |meet = This one's so light. I think I'll get a heavier-- Oh, Milord! |battle start = This hammer's so light! |battle end = I make a terrible weakling. |friendship max = My goal is to be the strongest in the Celestial Realm! |friendship event = It's not gonna happen, huh? I'll never be a delicate flower. I'll have to be satisfied being your strongest bodyguard! |rebirth = Hm?! What's this power I feel welling up from within?! It's all thanks to you, Milord! I must not disappoint you! I'll add a zero to my 100-Ton Hammer to make 1,000 tons! |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth zera = 1 |availability = }} Category:Errata